Double Aisha
by Sugarlatte
Summary: <html><head></head>Aisha and Nasha are twins. They always shared what they have to each other. But when they fell in love with the same person, what will happen? Can that person be shared? Moreover, that person seems like he has a little secret...</html>


**Chapter 1 : Red Hair**

**Sugar : Aiyee~ Long time no see~ Just got this brilliant idea from a manga~ Don't worry, I'm not gonna duplicate all of the story line. I have My Own story line. Just enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>"Aisha, look! I can do Elemental Magic!"<em>

_A girl with purple hair tied into low ponytails said as she performed her Elemental Magic. She chanted some spells, and an ice shard appeared on her hand._

_"Wow, amazing, Nasha! Look, I can do Black Magic!"_

_Her twin, -who has the same purple hair tied into high ponytails- ,said as she chanted some spells. A black, gravity ball appeared on her hand._

_"Amazing! It's so much fun to share things, right?"_

_"Yeah! From now on, let's share everything we have!" Aisha takes out her pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"_

_"Promise!" Nasha also takes out her pinkie. Then, they laughed happily._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Years later, Hamel Highschool...<em>**

* * *

><p>"Today sure is hot..."<p>

Aisha sighed as she wipes her sweats. It's already afternoon, the class had just been dismissed. She stared at the paper in her hand. She just got an A for the Alchemy class.

"Hey, Elbaka, what did you get?"

She said to her friend who sit next to her. A boy with red hair of her age, yawned. "I got a B+." was all he said. Aisha smirked. "Heheh, I win! You promised to treat me tomorrow if I win, right! Keep your promise, Elbaka!" Aisha said happily. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Stop calling me Elbaka. My name is Elsword Sieghart." Elsword sighed.

"What is this? Are you sick or something?" Aisha pouted. "Usually you would curse or something. Or call me grape-head."

"Nah, it's just that... No, nothing..." Elsword sighed. "See you tomorrow." with that, he goes back home.

* * *

><p>"Aishaaaaaaa!"<p>

"Whoa, what is it, Nasha?" Aisha smiled as her twin hugged her. "You know what? I fell in love today!" Nasha smiled widely, a faint blush on her face. "WHAT!?" Aisha said, shocked.

"You know, he is a student in my private tutorial. Today when I dropped my books, helped me. He said 'Here you go' with his charming smile! Kyaa~!" Nasha smiled widely, her face is really red. "Well, well, looks like my twin is growing into a lady now~" Aisha teased. "What do you mean? Do you always treat me like a kid all this time!?" Nasha pouted.

"Hey, do you want to see how he looks like?"

"Wha-" _Those words sure came out of nowhere..._

"Well, of course I want to. But how?" Aisha tilted her head. Nasha grabbed Aisha's hands and smiled.

"Switch with me!"

"WHAT!?" Aisha's eyes widened.

"You will replace me for tomorrow's private tutorial! How's that? We could communicate with our telepathy magic!"

"Err... Okay..." Aisha answered hesitantly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day, Hamel Highschool...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey, grape-head! Stop grinning widely like that. Your ugly face sends chills down my spine!" Elsword said. Aisha doesn't truly care however. She just couldn't stop grinning.<p>

"Do you know my lovely sister?" Aisha randomly said.

"By sister you mean your TWIN sister?" Elsword raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes. My lovely, graceful, and smart sister." Aisha said, still grinning.

"I'm always wondering, why doesn't she study in the school you're in?" Elsword asked.

"Because she's too smart that she has to study in an elite school." Aisha answered.

"So, what's with her?" Elsword asked.

"She's falling in love~" Aisha grinned widely again.

"So it's true that twins share their feelings, huh? You looks so happy. I almost thought it's YOU who's falling in love." Elsword smirked.

"Pfft, I won't fall in love with somebody who's like my sister!" Aisha smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The same day, Nasha's private tutorial...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Urgh... I'm so nervous.<em> Aisha thought.

_Don't worry, just be your- I mean, just act like me~ _Nasha said through telepathy.

_But I don't even sound like you! How could I act like you? _Aisha sighed.

Aisha became more nervous as the teacher came inside the room. "Well, good afternoon, class." the teacher said. "Today we're going to study about physics." When the teacher is writing on the chalkboard, suddenly, a boy take a sit next to Aisha. Aisha became more and more nervous as she inspected the boy closer.

_Long red hair tied into ponytails... _Aisha thought.

_Yes, yes! That's him! If I'm not mistaken, his name is... _Nasha thought for a while.

"You there, Sieghart! Could you answer this question?"

_El something Sieghart..?_ Nasha finally said.

_ELSWORD SIEGHART!? _Aisha's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar : Uh, pretty messed up? I don't know whether to use AU or not, and I decided not to. And it turned out pretty messed up... ;w; So what do you think? Reviews and constructive critics are always welcome!<strong>


End file.
